Remember
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: I’ll remember all those times you looked out for us. You are the truest friend I think that I have. And I’m sorry to say that I regret not being as true to you as you were to me.


**Remember  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Dearest Hermione Jane Granger, 

Firstly, I want to thank you for being my friend. I have realized that you've played one of the biggest roles upon my stumbling into the magical place that the wizarding world is.

I want to thank you for all those memories that I cherish so much, of our golden trio while in Hogwarts. I'll ever forget them, just like I know that you won't either.

I remember you badgering Ron and I, to finish the homework that we had procrastinated on until the night before they were due. You stayed up all night, even though you had finished **all** of yours, just to check if the information we put into them were correct.

I will remember all our good times and the bad times. I'll remember all those times you looked out for us. You are the truest friend (I think) that I have. You were there for Ron and most especially me, _always_ just like you said you would. And I know that you're looking though that extensive filling cabinet, in the library you call your mind, Hermione. And I know that after looking through every single one of those files, that you'll say 'I don't remember saying that.'

But I'll tell you this. You said it through your eyes, every time they shone bright. You said it when it came to me that you existed in this world, the very first day on Hogwarts Express.

And I'm sorry to say that I regret not being as true to you as you were to me. All those times we fought and ganged up against you, Ron and/or I; About Crookshanks, my Firebolt, the Marauders Map, the invisibility cloak, S.P.E.W., **everything**. Even after I screamed, yelled and threw tantrums, you were still there for me.

I'll remember defeating Voldemort with you and Ron by my side until the very end. Until the very end. The brightest witch of our age, and you fell. You shouldn't have fallen. Not an angel like you. I'll remember how I picked up your limp body and held you tight, until all your warmth died away. I'll remember Ron and Dumbledore prying you from my fingertips, begging me to let go of you.

I still remember, and will always remember, the look of triumph on your face; the last piece of emotion I saw on your face, before you closed your eyes, forever.

I'll remember the way you bit you bottom lip solving a 'challenging' problem, the way you pushed your hair out of your eyes while you read, the way you cared for others, the way you were.

Because all I can do now, is remember. But now I'll also have to remember that you're gone.

You're _gone_.

I always thought that you would live a fairytale ending after the final battle. Because you seemed like the person who deserved it the most. You'd find your prince in shining armor, marry him, have many love children, have the successful career you've always wanted and pass away aged, with him in each others' arms.

But you can't have that. Not now. You, Ron and I, won't be able to have many more memories to create together, any more. You won't be able to hear, that Ginny is getting married, and Ron is the keeper and captain of Puddlemere United. You won't be able to hear that after a whole year, I will finally go and visit your resting place for the first time. You won't be able to hear me tell you that I'm the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts now. Or at least I have been for six months.

You'll never hear the words I've been longing to tell you. You'll never hear _these_ words.

I loved you.

No.

I **_love_** you.

You will always be in my heart and forever in my mind, my memories. I never thought it'd be possible, but you seemed to have engraved a part of you in the very person I am. I am the way I am now because of you.

You gave me a reason to live and fight. It's because of that same reason that I now choose to live, not fight, but remember.

So as I finish my letter, I hope that you'll be happy wherever you might be now.

I'll remember all of this because you are Hermione Granger, one of the biggest parts of my life.

I'll remember always.

Love,

Harry James Potter.

* * *

**  
A/N: **I hope you all liked it. Just a little something I thought up before take off to Computer Science School. Please review. 


End file.
